Eres secreto de amor
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Porque a ojos de todo el mundo Emma y Lovino eran una hermosa pareja, todos pensaban que tenían merecido ser felices y posiblemente así seria si no tomamos en cuenta que el italiano guarda recelosamente un secreto de amor. ((Para el reto Anti-bloqueo. Día 2: OS de tu pareja preferida))


**Advertencia: Este fic esta inspirado en la canción. "Eres secreto de amor", contiene yaoi, incesto, si no te gusta es bajo tu responsabilidad leer ;)**

 **Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad. Este fic participa en el reto Anti-bloqueo. Día 2: OS de tu pareja favorita.**

* * *

 **Capitulo único: Mentira.**

Bufó con algo de disgusto mientras cepillaba su cabello rubio con un peine de madera, en lugar de estudiar diseño gráfico en la Universidad mejor hubiera estudiado actuación, total le pagaban más por ser una " _actriz_ " que por trabajar en su oficina.

No le disgustaba ayudar a sus amigos, claro que no, tampoco le disgustaba decir unas cuantas mentiras blancas pero aquello…. Aquello ya la estaba cansando.

A ojos de todo el mundo Emma tenia que fingir una gran sonrisa al salir de su casa con la mano entrelazada con la del chico que posiblemente era lo mas importante en su vida. Porque las cosas debían ser así, todo estaba bien de esa forma y eran completamente aceptados en la sociedad.

Pero había un mundo que todos aquellos espectadores vacíos no notaban, ese rincón oculto que nadie imaginaba… por que nadie los había preparado para afrontar situaciones como esa, y su reacción probablemente seria mala. Justo por intentar salvar a sus amigos del acoso constante de miradas indiscretas _y cuchicheos_ a sus espaldas había decidido meter de su cuchara pero nunca pensó que incluso ella saldría herida al hacer de su vida una mentira.

El timbre sonó, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y se sentía levemente mareada mientras caminaba a la puerta. Al abrirla la mirada oliva de un apuesto chico la recibió; estaba vestido casualmente pero no perdía aquella elegancia típica de los italianos, sobre sus labios eternamente fruncidos se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa que se atrevía a tachar de verdadera y su rulo sobresalía de su cabeza.

–Buenos días Lovi. – le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios, le regalo una sonrisa algo forzada mientras el chico le ofrecía el brazo para salir a pasear como tenían planeado. –Lo siento, creó que hice que te levantaras temprano.

–No hay problema en despertarme temprano por escuchar una voz tan angelical como la tuya. –respondió con galanura caminando junto a la belga que simplemente rió.

Así comenzaban su sábado, como cualquier otra pareja normal… ah, claro, el único problema es que ellos no eran una "pareja normal".

Y asi paseaban por las calles de Venecia que a esa hora de la mañana aún estaban vacías, disfrutando del clima, riendo de bromas, pasando un buen rato hasta que comenzó la hora del _show_.

–¡Lovino, hace rato no te veía! ¿Quién es la adorable jovencita?– preguntaba al muchacho una señora rechoncha que a ojos de Emma era simplemente una metiche, contuvo el aire mientras se imponía tranquilidad para realizar su papel.

 _ **Te voy a cambiar el nombre**_

 _ **Para guardar el secreto**_

 _ **Por que te amo y me amas**_

 _ **Y a alguien le debemos respeto**_

–Un placer verla. Emma, es mi novia. – respondía el chico con soltura, en un tono tan amable y sincero que incluso la belga podría creer que era cierto.

–Mucho gusto señora.– la rubia estrecho su mano con una infantil sonrisa y ambas comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades, seguro que ella conocía al italiano desde que era un niño o era alguna buena amiga de su abuelo.

Lovino miraba desinteresado a cualquier otro lugar sin importarle mucho la platica hasta que sus ojos color oliva se cruzaron con otras orbes caramelo, y se quedo estático en su lugar perdido en esa mirada hasta que la voz de sus supuesta novia lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

–Lovi, te preguntábamos si te acuerdas como nos conocimos. – repitió la rubia mirando al chico.–¿Pasa algo…viste a alguien? –empezó a buscar con la mirada, curiosa hasta que sus ojos notaron a una persona que los observaba desde la distancia, su rostro se ensombreció levemente y su sonrisa se congeló.

–Pero mira, si es tu hermano. – comentó sin ganas mientras levantaba la mano para llamar la atención del otro italiano. –¡Feli~!

 _ **Te voy a cambiar el nombre**_

 _ **En base a lo que has traído**_

 _ **Ahora te llamarás gloria**_

 _ **Y lo tienes bien merecido.**_

El chico llegó hacia donde estaban ellos en poco tiempo, con su usual felicidad que solía contagiar a todos. El optimismo con el que veía la vida era simplemente admirable y tenia ese algo que hacia quererlo tener cerca.

–Vee~ ¡Ciao Emma! – le dio un beso en la mejilla, coqueto por naturaleza.

– _Ciao fratello_. – saludó con un poco más de seriedad sin perder de todo la sonrisa. –No sabia que ibas a salir con Emma…

–¿Y por qué se supone que te lo debería de haber dicho? – le respondió Lovino con un tono cortante que provocó un sobresalto por parte de la belga y la señora.

El menor se mordió la lengua. –Tienes razón. – se limitó a comentar antes de dar media vuelta. –¡Me acabo de acordar que deje la pasta encendida! Te espero en la casa, ojala no llegues muy tarde.

Feliciano volvió a salir corriendo en dirección indescifrable, Lovino miro mal a su hermano y Emma miro mal a Lovino. A la señora le causo gracia aquello.

 _ **Delante de la gente no me mires**_

 _ **No suspires, no me llames aunque me ames**_

 _ **Delante de la gente soy tu amigo**_

 _ **Hoy te digo, que castigo**_

 _ **Que dolor, que dolor.**_

El día transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad hasta que llegó la hora de descanso para ambos, pararon su paseo en el portón de la casa de Lovino, este por pura cortesía invito a la chica a pasar. Emma dudo un poco pero acabo aceptando.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos Feliciano, que había estado en la sala hasta escuchar el sonido de voces, se lanzó para abrazar a Lovino que por mala suerte no estaba preparado y ambos terminaron cayendo al piso.

–¡ _Fratello_ ~ te extrañe! ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar, no? Cocine pasta, la pasta arregla todo. –comenzó a hablar abrazando a su hermano fuertemente, cerciorándose de que en realidad estuviera allí y no en cualquier otro lugar.

–J-Joder contigo… ¡Quítate de encima de una buena vez! – espetó Lovino, su cara brillando por un bonito tono rojo que haría a los tomates ponerse celosos.

–Un ratito más – murmuro hundiendo la cara en el espacio que había entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor, disfrutando ese inconfundible aroma a tomates, pasta y pizza que siempre desprendía Lovino. Le encantaba.

Emma vio aquella escena sin estar segura como proceder, por un lado no quería interrumpirlos y por otro sabia que eso estaba completamente mal. Optó por guardar silencio examinando la pared que de repente se había vuelto sumamente interesante.

En algún momento ambos se incorporaron y Lovino fue a buscar algo a la sala, Feliciano tenia la mirada clavada en la belga y esta fingía no darse cuenta de nada. Ella conocía a Lovino desde niños pero con su hermano era diferente, ambos habían estado separados toda su infancia, así que tal vez los años que llevaba de conocerlo nunca serian suficientes para tener su confianza total.

 _ **Eres secreto de amor, secreto**_

 _ **Eres secreto de amor**_

 _ **Y puedo cambiarte el nombre, pero no cambio la historia.**_

Estaba consciente de que la situación actual no le gustaba para nada al chico, más bien a nadie le gustaba, fingir todo el tiempo…. No era del agrado de ninguno de los tres. A diario Emma y Lovino tenían que fingir estar enamorados y ser la pareja perfecta, a diario Feliciano tenia que fingir no tener los sentimientos que tenía. A diario era un desgaste para los tres pero era su única alternativa, la sociedad no iba a aceptar que esos hermanos se amaran libremente.

–Aquí esta. – Lovino volvió con un sobre color carne en las manos, se lo paso a Emma y por un momento esta se sintió culpable por cobrarle a su amigo. Pero… estaba segura de que era la mejor actriz, y a pesar del cansancio estaba dispuesta a seguir ejerciendo su papel de novia, al menos hasta que ellos consideraran conveniente esconder lo suyo.

Emma estaba abriendo de la puerta cuando la voz de Feliciano la sorprendió. –¿Y… no te que quedas a cenar?

–…No, disfruten su tiempo a solas. Nos vemos mañana.

Cerró la puerta y haciendo acoplo de toda su fuerza de voluntad se dirigió a su propia casa. Había sido su culpa enamorarse de alguien que ya tenía a quien amar aunque fuera en la obscuridad.


End file.
